Ian's Excadrill
Excadrill is a Pokémon owned by Ian. It is the fourth he caught in Unova, and his fifty first overall. Pokémon Tales: N In Vs. Drilbur, Drilbur rampaged through Desert Resort, causing massive destruction. It's revealed that it is injured. Ian figures this out, using Victini and Oshawott to help subdue it long enough to treat the injury. It then spotted the ones who had injured it and tried to attack, but is knocked back. Ian comes to its defense. Once Drilbur is treated by Nurse Joy, it joins Ian's team and is captured. In Vs. Sigilyph, Drilbur led the group to the Relic Castle, where they battled against Team Plasma. Drilbur and Ian get trapped in a Sand Tomb and sink to the levels below. Drilbur finds a Dark Stone, which it can't pick up but Ian can. It is defeated by N's Sigilyph. In Vs. Victini Warrior 2, Drilbur was one of many Pokémon commanded by First Mate Rui. It was used to attack Sir Ian. In Vs. Pawniard, Drilbur was used to battle Georgia's Pawniard in the Don Battle Tournament. Its Mud Slap lowered Pawniard's accuracy but triggered its Defiant ability, gaining a power boost. Drilbur was able to evade getting hit by heavy hits and wins with its Ground type moves. In Vs. Audino, Drilbur was Ian's third Pokémon to battle a wild Audino. With the rain creating mud, it blinded Audino with Mud Slap. However, Audino's enhanced hearing allowed it to locate Drilbur, with Drilbur being defeated quickly after that. In Vs. Zebstrika, Drilbur was used in part of a rotation battle against Elesa along with Snivy and Audino. It primarily battled Zebstrika, though had interactions with Emolga as well. Drilbur primarily canceled out the power of Zebstrika's attacks, and used Mud Sport to weaken all Electric attacks. Drilbur eventually defeatead Zebstrika, winning Ian the match. In Vs. Battle Sub, Drilbur was used to battle a Hiker's Boldore on the Battle Subway. Despite not being able to Dig on the subway car, it still manages to defeat its opponent. In Vs. Heatmor, Drilbur helped ambush a wild Heatmor to allow Iris to battle against it. It later had a stand down with Clay's Excadrill, to prevent it from interfering with the other's battle. In Vs. Excadrill, Drilbur is Ian's final choice against Clay's Excadrill. Drilbur relies on its small size and speed in order to fight and outmaneuver Excadrill. When the timing was right it revealed its new Drill Run and defeats Excadrill with it. This wins Ian the match. In Seed of Reality, Drilbur is chosen to battle Gash's Creeper. Its Dig allows it to avoid Creeper's Explosion and it defeats it. It battles Xenomorph next, though is recalled before being defeated. Drilbur is later used to intercept Xurkitree's Thunderbolt. It is then defeated by Power Whip. In Vs. Lilligant, Drilbur assisted in putting out a fire with Mud Slap. In Vs. Ferroseed and Boldore and Klink, Drilbur resisted Electric attacks from Team Plasma's Pokémon and defeated their Stunfisk. In Vs. Cofagrigus, Drilbur is chosen to battle Shadow Triad's Cofagrigus to take advantage of the cave they were in. Drilbur's attacks did very little as Shadow Triad was just toying with them. Drilbur evolved into Excadrill and learned Sandstorm, becoming more of a match against it. Despite this, the battle was interrupted when Shadow Triad was given the order to retreat. In Vs. Vanilluxe, Excadrill was used in the double battle alongside Pignite against Brycen's Vanillish and Cryogonal. Its Steel type moves gave it an advantage, but was still weak to Ice. It used Sandstorm and revealed its Sand Rush ability. It is defeated by Cryogonal's Frost Breath. In Vs. Reshiram, Excadrill and Servine were chosen to attack N's Reshiram. They were instantly defeated by Fusion Flare. In Vs. Haxorus, Excadrill battles Drayden's Zweilous. It injures Zweilous and Drayden recalls it. He then chooses Haxorus, which uses its Rivalry ability to reveal Excadrill as a male. Excadrill is then easily defeated. In Vs. Swoobat, Excadrill withdraws itself into drill mode to hide from everyone. He is still upset over how easily they lost to Drayden and how Ian was unable to do anything. Ian attempts to comfort him and get him to come out, which he eventually does to battle Sabrina's Swoobat. Excadrill had been crying before. Swoobat's Round caused a temporary paralysis in Ian, causing Sabrina to end the battle. Excadrill attacked in frustration but is repelled. Excadrill retreats away from the group at night, Ian going to him and apologizing for his own short comings. Excadrill gets up late at night to train Focus Blast, Ian coming and helping him master it. In the morning they have a battle with Rui's Palpitoad, winning and restoring his confidence. In Vs. Drayden, Excadrill has his rematch with Drayden's Haxorus. Instead of facing it head on, Excadrill utilized his Sand Rush and unique properties to out speed or out maneuver Haxorus in order to land attacks. Haxorus' speed and power allowed him to keep up, the two battling to a draw. In Race Against Time, Excadrill uses Sandstorm to provide sand for Steve's Flygon to trap the Golett Sentries with Sand Tomb. Later, Excadrill uses Drill Run to repel Joe's Muk using Sludge Wave. Upon realizing that the Earth Plate could power up Ground attacks, Ian gives it to Excadrill. It then defeats Muk and battles Joe's Staraptor. Pokémon Tales: Plasma In Vs. Meganium and Zebstrika, Excadrill and Golett battle Casey's Meganium and Zebstrika. Excadrill forms a Sandstorm and clashes with Zebstrika. The two are initially losing until Golett evolves into Golurk. Excadrill uses his speed boost to increase the damage he does and defeats Zebstrika. Known Moves Trivia * Excadrill has battled in 4 gym battles. References Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Ground Pokemon Category:Steel Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon Category:Ian's Pokémon